Shadowsan
is a former member of the V.I.L.E. Faculty and now a member of Carmen's gang. Appearance Shadowsan is a middle aged Japanese man with a semi shaved head. He wears a blue and white kimono. Personality He is extremely gruff and insensitive on the outside, coming across as the most unforgiving of the five Faculty members. Though, when he helped Carmen after her fight with Coach Brunt, he showed clear concern over her injuries, giving the idea that he may be kinder than initially thought. He is extremely irritated by a lack of discipline. He couldn't bear to leave Black Sheep where he found her as an orphan infant, implying that he may have more morals than the other villains, and after her escape, he felt better believing she'd start a new life, but had to contend with her stealing from V.I.L.E., which complicated his position. He believes that origami is the best way to master a nimble touch for pickpocketing. History Shadowsan was born in Matsumoto, Nagano, Japan, as Suhara, the younger brother of Hideo. As they grew, Hideo was the more scholarly and responsible sibling, while Suhara was the exact opposite. They lived a simple and poor life that Hideo was content with. However, Suhara believed he deserved more, so he decided to become a thief. He stole one of the katanas of legendary samurai as an initiation, but before he could steal the second, Hideo thwarted him and Suhara fled with the other katana, therefore severing his relationship with his brother. At some unknown point, he joined V.I.L.E., and was a pupil of Dexter Wolfe, the Faculty member teaching Stealth 101. Some time after graduation, Shadowsan was ordered by the Faculty to assassinate Wolfe, after learning that he had stolen resources from V.I.L.E. and was planning to run. He found he had a baby daughter after seeing her in the Buenos Aires home of Wolfe. Shadowsan saw the character shift in Wolfe so much that he continued to observe. Before he could commit the assassination, Interpol swarmed Wolfe's home and Shadowsan witnessed a young agent kill Wolfe, believing his car keys to be a gun. With no recourse, Shadowsan burnt down Wolfe's home to cover evidence and brought the baby to V.I.L.E., having nowhere else he could take an orphan. Explaining most of the story and amending some details, the Faculty adopted the baby when seeing some of her father's skills in pickpocketing, believing they could mold her into a perfect operative. Shadowsan believed he could make some redemption for himself by secretly guiding the child. Years later, when the child, given the codename Black Sheep (Carmen Sandiego), wanted to start training to become an operative, he told the V.I.L.E. council that Black Sheep was too young and immature to enroll in V.I.L.E. Academy. He recommended expulsion when Black Sheep pulled her annual water balloon prank on Cookie Booker, but was routinely outvoted. When the time came for Final Exams, Shadowsan required that each student find a single dollar bill he had hidden in his coat with many pockets. As Black Sheep was called to take the exam, he sabotaged her by leaving the coat empty, subsequently failing her. Black Sheep requested a do-over, but Shadowsan refused and forced her into a remedial year. When Black Sheep accused him of leaving the coat empty, he became furious and denounced her accusation. During the hard drive incident, Shadowsan pulled out his trusted katana sword. He cut the wires on the helicopter and tried to join Black Sheep in her escape, keeping his sword drawn as a ruse. Black Sheep, unaware of his true intentions, assumed he was coming to attack when she saw his sword was drawn, so she left him behind. When Professor Maelstrom wanted to send Paper Star to steal the Magna Carta, Shadowsan was against it, saying that the girl wasn't ready, but was out voted on the matter. Shadowsan suggested sending Tigress to retrieve the $10,000,000 stamp from Mime Bomb, stating that she was one of his best students. When in reality, he wanted to give Carmen the chance to one-up her old rival, and give Carmen another win by keeping V.I.L.E. from gaining such a funding. Shadowsan doubted the Cleaners would be able to arrive in time to pick Tigress up before she lost the stamp, only for Coach Brunt to reveal that she sent the Cleaners ahead of time, much to Shadowsan's annoyance. Upon discovering some connection between Carmen Sandiego and Agent Chase Devineaux, Shadowsan offered to deal with the problem himself. Coach Brunt volunteered as well, but Shadowsan believed that Brunt was to soft on Black Sheep, which Brunt denied. Ultimately, it was decided that both Brunt and Shadowsan would handle this together, much to Shadowsan's annoyance. After kidnapping Devineaux, they attempted to question him about A.C.M.E and his connection to Carmen. When he was uncooperative, they put a brain scrambling helmet on him that would force the truth out of him. They saw Carmen through a window and Shadowsan said he will go deal with her while Brunt continues the interrogation. When Coach Brunt finally caught Carmen after a battle and attempted to bear hug the life out of her, Shadowsan knocked out Brunt and saved Carmen from being crushed. He then helped her escape by going through a tunnel in the ground and helped carry her to the top of a bell tower. There he tells her that when she first made her escape from V.I.L.E., he was actually trying to join her, and the drawn sword was a ruse. He also tells her that he is the one who cut the wires in the helicopter, being the only reason she wasn't captured by the Cleaners. He explains that his care for her is why he has always been hard on her and confessed to purposely failing her in the Final Exam. He did not want her to lead a life of evil, and knew she would never accept V.I.L.E.s methods and knew what they would do to her when she refused. After saving her and knowing there would be no changing her path, left her a new V.I.L.E. Data Hard Drive for more capers to pull before he disappeared into the night. Abilities As one of the five masterminds of V.I.L.E, Shadowsan had near supreme authority in the organization before his defection. He is a skilled origami craftsman, believing that origami is the best way to master a nimble touch necessary for picking pockets. He knows the human body so well he can easily target its weak points, as when he knocked Coach Brunt unconscious by pinching a nerve on the back of her neck. He is highly agile despite being middle-aged, as seen when he was able to evade and trip both Carmen and Tigress during their final exam; even following Ivy on a rooftop chase across Poitiers with little effort. Shadow-san is also incredibly strong as he has shown being able to throw grown men with ease in the "The Daisho Caper." Shadowsan is implied to be highly skilled with a sword, likely due to a need for swordsmanship skills being an assassin and close-quarters-combat specialist. Shadow-san also is a precise marksman as shown in "The Daisho Caper" where he knocked a man out by throwing two chopsticks at him. Relationships Trivia * He is a foil to Coach Brunt. Both were parental figures to Carmen, but Shadow-san was more stern, and opposed of her becoming a VILE thief, seemingly to hate her. While Brunt was a Doting Parent, shed a tear of joy when Carmen enrolled in their school, and never shied away from showing love to her adopted daughter. ** Upon Carmen's betrayal, Brunt's response was to try and kill her for turning on family, but it was Shadow-san who truly always cared for Carmen and didn't want her to become a VILE thief because he thought she was better than that. * Though his motives for helping Carmen appear to be genuine, its possible that he may also have a secondary motive: helping Carmen significantly weakening the resources of the other members of the Faculty, whilst also ensuring that his own remain relatively untouched to make him the strongest. *In Earth, Suhara was the name of a great Japanese detective who mentored Carmen when she was an A.C.M.E. agent. Also See *Coach Brunt *Countess Cleo *Professor Maelstrom *Dr. Saira Bellum *The Cleaners *Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:V.I.L.E. (2019) Category:V.I.L.E. Faculty Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Males Category:V.I.L.E. Category:Carmen's team